1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a recording device and an information processing device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-141944 has disclosed a recording device incorporating a flash memory.
There has been desired a method in which using a trim that initializes a management table to thereby put all data into an unused state, a whole recording medium is returned to an initialized state to increase a writing speed and perform smoothing.